Encounter: Haru vs Hachiro
It was a sunny day as a black haired shinobi by the name of Haru Hyūga who is known as Karasu was walking, wandering the land as he approached Irogakure to rest for a couple of days. He sat in a restaurant and ordered some water to drink and some food to eat. He was looking suspicious as he had the Byakugan and he could easily be mistaken for a spy. Hachiro is sitting right beside his window, enjoying the cloudy and snowy day. Clearly, he's lost in his own world. A daydreamer indeed. Suddenly, his thought process is interrupted by a of the same village. Having appeared right next to him, Hachiro was given a report almost instantly. "...Hina-sama! Unknown personnel have entered the Village's perameters!! Kimoko-sama requests that you investigate!" ...The sudden, unexpected interruption seemed to have startled Hachiro... "H-Holy shit!! W-Wha...!?! Ohhh....." Thinking to himself, he'd come up with a brilliant idea; "Kazueeeeeee!!! Can you do me a favor? I'm tired!". The reply was almost instant; "No! I'm busy, dammit! Do it yourself!" Hachiro, with a light sigh, gets up from the seating area next to his window. Reluctantly, he'd walk over to his room... Pondering; "...Why the fuck does she always have to be busy..?? I mean - I always do favors for her!" Quickly changing into his gear, he'd open the his room's biggest window. Exiting, he'd lightly close it and he'd head out into the open. Readying himself for the job, he'd keen-up his senses. Not too long after, he'd "play hide-and-go seek". Haru wasn't expecting anything as he was enjoying his meal peacefully and he looked out of the window as he was lost in his thoughts about the Hyūga Clan and how he shall organize the clan when he gets back to the leaf village as they were having troubles lately between the main branch and the side branches of the family. Using Fuyō to float above the village, Hachiro would begin to probe it. Eventually, his sights are set right for the restaurant the intruder is residing in. "... What's this?" Hachiro senses a strange chakra coming from the building. It's rather abundant; immense. "What in the world...." Hachiro slowly floats towards the area, taking note of the villagers and ninja scattered throughout it; he's concerned for their safety. Arriving at his destination, he'd walk slowly into the restaurant... He'd exclaim; "Sir, I'm sorry, but you're under arrest! You are an unidentified presence..." Firmly, he'd stand there, waiting for the intruder to respond. "There is no reason for that, I am just a wanderer here to eat and rest and I will be on my way tomorrow." said Haru as he continued his meal. "Don't make me repeat myself...", Hachiro would scowl. "Here in Irogakure, we are extremely strict about intruding forces. We aren't like your ordinary village...." Obviously, Hachiro is a rather strict and straightforward person. He'd continue; "You have five seconds to leave the village... Otherwise, force will be executed. Take this as an act of mercy. I don't really give options to my prey." "HA! Mercy?, Prey?. I am no one's prey, and you can't arrest me even if you wanted to. I am a man of the rules, so, I will leave the village right away." said Haru as he was attempting to provoke Hachiro in an indirect way. Haru then stood up and walked away waiting for Hachiro's reaction. "...You just run along... Like the rabbit you are.." Hachiro simply stands there, completely nonchalant. Haru threw a kunai beside Hachiro's face. "A word of advice, don't insult me, brat" he said with a serious look. His senses kept keen, Hachiro simply tilts his head to the side, effortlessly dodging the the upcoming projectile. Clearly, he feels threatened; completely annoyed. "...You shouldn've done that..." Hachiro's chakra is aroused; it flows throughout his body like a surging river. This act, should be un-viewable to the likes of the Byakugan, due to the fact that Hachiro's chakra network is already disguised. "Fade away... Fade into the mist.." Strangely, the area begins to fog up. Luckily, there weren't any customers in the restaurant. Employees escaped. Others in the area evacuated as well. The fog continues to thicken; all that can be seen is a white haze. He begins running around Haru, while weaving hand-signs. In doing so, Hachiro's chakra surges throughout his body, eventually making its way into the atmosphere, [[Seishuku|muting all sounds.]] Haru activated his Byakugan which allowed him to see Hachiro's movements clearly. He noticed that Hachiro muted him with some sort of a trick because he couldn't hear Hachiro's foot steps any longer. "Kage bunshin" he said as he made a shadow clone. "Hakke Kūshō" said Haru as he directed his attack towards the roof of the restaurant as he broke the celling. He then levitated through the hole he made getting very high up in the air and out of the fog. Meanwhile, his clone made the following hand seals with quick succession (Boar → Ram → Snake → Horse → Dragon → Sj Crozier) "Raiton: Jibashi" he said as a strong electric current came out of his hands electrifying the fog with great electric current as this justu that Hachiro used contain water particles and water is a very good conductor to electricity and to make it even stronger the water particles numbers are great because the fog is very thick. "Sometimes even your jutsu can be used against you." said Haru who was levitating in the air outside the fog area. Hachiro, having kept his sights on Haru and the clone via chakra sensing, saw that chakra was being gathered. Considering that the clone is near Hachiro, he can see the light emanating from its body as it weaves hand-signs. In turn, Hahciro quickly builds up chakra and jumps to the side with fluidity, evading the upcoming attack's path; a dodge. Hachiro would think to himself; "The Byakugan... I haven't come across one since the bloody mist... I'm surprised. He actually managed to pin-point my location. My chakra network is masked. All sounds are muted... My Kagirinai was in use..." He'd begin to weave a few hand-signs. More chakra flows throughout his body... Suddenly, the fog is dispelled from the area. Hachiro is no where to be found. He'd go on with his thought process; "I'll counter the Byakugan's X-ray vision with absolute invisibility. My chakra network is still masked... I'll expand the range of my Seishuku to add onto my stealth..." As if it were a barrier, Hachiro expands the range of his sound-based technique, further muting any other sounds, especially those around Haru. "If my chakra circulatory network is masked, and my being is no where to be seen, the Byakugan's x-ray vision is pointless." ...Hachiro unsheaths his katana. Haru realized that his sound muting technique has limits as he got out of it for a second after he flew in the air. He then couldn't see Hachiro and couldn't locate his position. Haru realized that Hachiro is using a technique to hid himself. Haru then used Eight Trigrams Mountain Crusher on the restaurant crushing it completely. He then made the following hand seals (Snake → Ram → Tiger → Horse → Snake → Rabbit → Horse → Snake → Serpant → Both Palms Out) as he spread his hands out he said "I call upon...Rain!" as chakra absorbing rain came raining down on Hachiro's head if he survived the first attack. Hachiro smirks. He simply focuses chakra throughout his body, thus, utilizing it to speedily escape the building he's currently in. Hachiro's speed is exponential. Should he be seen, it would be as if he were gone in a flash. Suddenly, Hachiro's senses are aroused as Haru calls fourth the rain. Once again, he'd quickly escape, entering a nearby shoppe to take cover. Luckily, he was able to take cover before any rain actually managed to hit him. Thinking to himself, he'd begin to devise a strategy; "That rain is packed with chakra. I sense it...." Pondering; "In that case, I'd have to wait until the rain ceases. He can't keep it up forever. Long-distance attacks will do. I don't really want to know what that rain can do..." As Haru sucked chakra out of every living creature around him using his rain jutsu. He the gathered chakra in his stomach. He made the (Snake) hand seal and said "Suiton: Bakusui Shōha" as he used the chakra he absorbed to flood the whole town with water he spit from his mouth. He still had a lot of chakra thanks to his chakra absorbing rain technique. With the use of Seishuku, Hisomeru and camouflage, Hachiro is completely undetectable. The ninja and civilians scattered throughout the streets of Irogakure noticed that the rainfall was making them rather weak. In turn, they all ran into nearby buildings; simple common sense. Consuming a Military Rations Pill, Hachiro begins to arouse the chakra within his body, utilizing the energy to greatly augment his speed and take flight. With silence, stealth, fluidity and precision, Hachiro speedily makes his way up into the air. Sending his blade right for Haru's neck, Hachiro attemps to decapitate him. Category:FortressSwan